1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of safety shields and more particularly relates to a transparent protective panel which is supported in front of a worker's face for protection of his face and eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workers in a work environment dealing with hazardous substances require protection from facial contact with such substances. For example, a worker in the medical field testing bodily fluids must avoid inadvertent contact with such fluids which fluids might be contaminated with various diseases and thus infect the worker. It is especially important to protect a worker's eyes from contact with contaminated or disease-carrying bodily fluids since a worker can contract a disease more easily through contact with the eyes than by direct contact with the skin. To protect workers doing testing of bodily fluids safety shields are often provided which shields, the transparent panels of which are supported on extendable arms. The transparent panels of such safety shields can be adjusted up and down in front of the worker's face as the worker sits in a chair at a work station generally disposed in front of the base of the support arms of such safety shield. When the transparent panel has been positioned to the requirements of the worker, the worker can then reach around behind the transparent panel with his hands to perform testing on the bodily fluids. A typical example of a prior art safety shield is found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,229 to Shufelt which discloses a safety shield mounted on two extendable arms which shield can be manipulated both up and down in front of a worker and can be tilted to be at a position directly in front of the face of the worker.